Technical Field
The present invention relates to an adhesive tape.
Related Art
Conventionally, to close wells formed in a microplate used in analysis of a sample by a high performance liquid chromatography, an adhesive tape has been used.
For example, in Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open Publication No. 2004-10847, as an adhesive tape for closing wells in a microplate, the adhesive tape including a base film and an adhesive agent layer laminated on one surface of the base film is disclosed. The base film has 25 μm to 150 μm thickness and 5 N/10 mm to 100 N/10 mm 25% modulus. The adhesive agent layer 2 is composed of a silicone-based adhesive agent having 15 μm to 100 μm thickness.
In the adhesive tape for closing the wells in the microplate, it is preferable that the solubility of an adhesive agent layer in a solvent contained in a sample is low to suppress contamination of a sample injected into the wells.
However, the silicone-based adhesive agent, as disclosed in Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open Publication No. 2004-10847, has relatively high solvent resistance, but there was a possibility of being incapable of sufficiently satisfying the solvent resistance in the case where an analysis with a higher degree of accuracy is required.
With regard to the solvent resistance of the adhesive agent, the present inventors have revealed that, in Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open Publication No. 2011-74191, an adhesive composition blending 5-30 parts by weight of an alicyclic saturated hydrocarbon resin of 85° C.-140° C. of a softening temperature to 100 parts by weight of butyl rubber has excellent solvent resistance to a highly polarized organic solvent, such as acetonitrile, dimethyl sulfoxide and methanol.